Todos Quieren (Gobernar El Mundo)
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: (Parte IV de Saga Me Basta). A dos meses desde el incidente del colapso de dimensiones, Usagi y compañía deciden pasar un fin de semana tranquilo en Kinmoku-sei, pero dejar desprotegida la Tierra traerá consecuencias. Además, Kinmoku puede que no sea apto para un descanso, después de todo... (Usagi/Seiya; Mamoru/Sorpresa; Yaten/Sorpresa; Yuri/Yaoi).


**iv. Todos Quieren (Gobernar El Mundo).**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

><p><strong>(9).(9).(9)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parejas<strong>: **Kou Seiya (Sailor Star Fighter)/Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon)**. Mamoru Chiba (Tuxedo Mask)/Personaje sorpresa, Kou Yaten/Personaje sorpresa. Menciones de Minako Aino (Sailor Venus)/Personaje Original, Rei Hino (Sailor Mars)/Personaje Original.

**Rating**: M/Adult/R/Lemon. Acción H/M (het) & M/M (yuri).

**Categorías/Advertencias**: Realidad Alterna. Humor, Romance, Drama, Wing!Fic, Acción/Aventura, Lemon, Yuri, Yaoi, Het, Horror. Lenguaje ofensivo.

**Sinopsis**: "Éste es el comienzo de nuestras vidas."

* * *

><p><strong>(9).(9).(9)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>+ Notas Importantes:<strong>

**(1)** Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios tan alentadores. Gracias por seguir apoyándome, a pesar de la laaaaaaarga espera.

**(2)** Este volumen inicia a **dos** **meses** después de los sucesos del **"Volumen III: Atravesé Fantasmas Para Llegar Aquí." **

**(3)** Tomo prestadas ideologías de _**Doctor Who**_ sobre los Puntos Fijos/Fixed Points establecidos en la continuidad tiempo/espacio, aunque no las sigo al pie de la letra.

**(4) Título de Volumen Uno:** prestado de la canción Una pequeña parte de ti, de _Alek Syntek._

**Título de Volumen Dos:** prestado de la canción "Without Mythologies", perteneciente a The Weakerthans.

**Título de Volumen Tres:** prestado de la canción "Drove Through Ghosts to Get Here", propiedad de _65 Days of Static_.

**Título del Volumen 4:** prestado de la canción "Everybody Wants to Rule the World", obra de _Tears for Fears_ originalmente, y luego hecha remix con _Lorde_.

**(5) Traducciones.**

Fuku= Uniforme de Sailor.

Senshi= Guerrera.

Ginzuishou= Cristal de Plata.

Demo= Pero.

Gomen= Lo siento.

Shimatta= Maldición.

Sugoi= Wow, grandioso.

Oi= ¡Hey!/¡Oye!

Arigatou= Gracias.

Hai= Sí.

Iie= No.

Baka= Tonto, idiota, estúpido.

Kawaii= Lindo.

Hane= Pluma (de ala).

Tsubasa= Ala.

Kakkoii= Chido, cool.

Shotto-mate= Espera un momento.

Yamete= Detente.

Okaasan= Madre.

Otousan= Padre.

Onnisan= Hermano.

Sonna= ¡No puede ser!

Masaka= ¡No puedo creerlo!

Yamede= Basta.

Nani Bakaro= Que tonterías.

Saa= ¡Ahora!

Doushite= ¿Por qué?

Makenai, Odango= No te rindas, Odango.

¿Nondes ka?= ¿Qué?

**Disclaimer:** Por último, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon no es mío. *sniff*

* * *

><p><strong>(9).(9).(9)<strong>

**00.**

**PRÓLOGO**.

**(9).(9).(9)**

_"__Estás en el lado equivocado de la historia_."

-Extracto de Anna Karenina (2012).

* * *

><p><strong>(9).(9).(9)<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>ACTUALIDAD.<strong>

**PLANETA TIERRA.**

**AZOTEA DE PREPARATORIA JUUBAN.**

**ABRIL DEL 1998.**

**(9).(9).(9)**

* * *

><p>"¿Todo listo?" Ami preguntó, tan quieta como un roedor.<p>

Taiki sonrió, al detectar la presencia a sus espaldas. Siempre era un gusto conversar con Mizuno-san. "Parece así. Sólo queda esperar por Rei-san y Usagi-chan." Y por supuesto, Seiya, pero esa adición ya era más que obvia.

Ante lo dicho, la atención de ambas mujeres tomó dirección hacia el grupo aglomerado de jovencitas, a menos de un metro de distancia. Uno podía apreciar un arcoíris de colores entre el conjunto de diferentes cabezas unidas. El rubio de Minako, el castaño de Kino-san, el negro tornasol de Hotaru-chan, el verde-azul de Kaioh-san, el cobrizo de Tenou-san, el verdoso de Meioh-san—Todos brillando con la luz del atardecer, cada persona vibrando con energías y ansiedad, más que listas, para embarcarse a su próxima aventura.

"Usagi-chan siempre llegará tarde a los compromisos. Sin embargo, es la ausencia de Rei la que me tiene preocupada." La chica ajustó las bandas de su mochila, mirando hacia la puerta del tejado, como si la acción fuera lo suficiente para hacer aparecer a la Diosa del Fuego. "Es muy raro que se retrase."

Taiki se cruzó de brazos, imitando a Ami-san. "Tal vez, fue a apresurar a Tsukino-san."

Ami frunció su entrecejo, pensativa. "Quizás." Sin embargo, no poco tiempo después, la futura estudiante de medicina transfirió su curiosidad hacia su contraparte. "Taiki, ¿estás segura que quieres quedarte? Todavía no es tarde para cambiar de parecer."

"No hay ningún problema, Kinmoku-sei estará ahí la próxima semana, cuando sea mi cita con los senadores." Con un guiño, Taiki adornó lo dicho, tratando de transmitir toda la seguridad posible. "Ya hicieron un compromiso con Kakyuu-hime, no pueden echarse para atrás. Además, tú misma me dijiste que tan emocionada estabas por finalmente conocer nuestro planeta. Disfruta de esta oportunidad." Pausó para checar su reloj de muñeca y ahora fue su turno de fruncir su ceño. Seiya estaba tardando demasiado. "Y no te preocupes por la seguridad de la Tierra, Ami-san, la cuidaré bien en tu lugar."

Ami se sonrojó, ante la implicada duda en la capacidad de la Star Senshi. "No lo dudo, Taiki. Confío en ti. Es sólo que… Admito que es difícil irse, así nada más."

"Entiendo." Taiki le tomó un hombro en solidaridad, un rebelde mechón de su cabello suelto asomándose hacia el frente. "Pero, vete tranquila. Sailor Pluto se quedará aquí, así como Eternal Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune." No se atrevió a mencionar a Sailor Galaxia, pero Taiki nunca la descartaría en su mente. No le gustaba el hecho, pero esa fuente de poder sería digna de explotar en caso de emergencia. Y Galaxia tenía muchas deudas que pagar. "Sin olvidar a Luna-san y Artemis-kun." Quienes ahora eran completamente humanos, y más que capaces, de aconsejar al Príncipe con estrategias de defensa. "Estaremos bien." Taiki recalcó su promesa con más presión de sus dedos.

La mano de Ami se alzó para estrechar la suya, pero el rechinado escandaloso de la puerta, las interrumpió. Taiki suspiró con tremendo alivio, al notar las siluetas de Usagi, Seiya y… Shingo-kun. Los tres estaban jadeando, ruborizados por el esfuerzo de las escaleras. Seiya, siempre el payaso, se dejó caer al piso exageradamente, gritando victorioso sobre una apuesta bien ganada, mientras los Tsukinos gruñían, la hermana apoyándose sobre los hombros del más pequeño.

"¡Eres un tramposo, Seiya!" Usagi aventó su mochila de viaje directo en el estómago del acusado, dándole énfasis a sus palabras. "Te sentí metiéndome el pie en el tercer piso para que me tropezara, ¡pude haberme rompido el cuello, sino hubiera sido por Shingo!"

Taiki suspiró, sobando su frente, sintiéndose extraña al percibir las franjas de cabello de su nuevo fleco. "¿Estaban jugando carreras en las escaleras? Seiya, ¿tienes idea de que tan peligroso—"

"Sí, sí, todo es mi culpa, ¡sean libres de regañarme!" Seiya tumbó de su cuerpo la mochila, y los demás objetos que los Tsukinos le habían arrojado por el coraje. "Si no te tardaras tanto escogiendo vestidos y tonterías de más, Odango, no hubiéramos tenido que correr por nuestras almas hasta acá!"

"¡No es mi culpa que hayas chocado tu auto y que por eso tengamos que caminar!" Usagi alzó su nariz a los cielos. "Ah, no pero cómo me voy interponer en un estúpido duelo de egos entre el gran Kou Seiya y el-aún-más-idiota Michael Rhys ("¡Oye!" Mina interceptó por la honra de su novio), cuando los niñitos deciden jugar carreritas por la autopista—"

"Lo que me lleva a mi punto, Seiya." Taiki lo asistió a levantarse, a pesar de sus reprimendas. "Deja de estar comportándote de manera tan temeraria. Tuviste suerte de no haber sufrido heridas graves en aquel accidente."

Seiya le sacó su lengua. "Aguafiestas. Se llama tener diversión."

"¿Por qué no tomaron el elevador?" Ami preguntó, inocentemente.

Usagi, fácilmente, podría haber pulverizado a Seiya con su mirada. "¡¿Existe un elevador?!"

"Ay, Usagi." Mina y Makoto suspiraron al unísono. "¿Qué no te acuerdas que lo acaban de instalar?" Minako prosiguió, separándose del grupo para saltarle a Usagi encima, enérgicamente. Le jaló un colita, gruñendo entre dientes algo sobre la dignidad de Michael-san, pero Taiki no era entrometida por naturaleza.

"¿Podemos irnos ya?" La aspereza de Tenou-san alertó a Seiya de su presencia, y Taiki apretó su puño sobre su hombro atrapado, diciendo _'Compórtate'_ con sus dedos.

"¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?" Y por supuesto, que fue completamente ignorada.

Taiki suspiró.

El elevador se partió en dos fracciones, la interrupción súbita, y desesperadamente necesaria, para cortar las ganas de pelear de Seiya. La tan esperada Rei Hino brotó de la jaula de metal, su rostro un canvas en blanco. Taiki sintió a Ami relajarse en alivio, pero ella misma no pudo. Una peculiar atmósfera cubría a la sacerdotisa, pero las Sol Senshis no aparentaban tener la misma sensación.

"¡Rei, por fin llegas! Ahora sí, Haruka, ¡pueden irse!" Minako aplaudió con entusiasmo.

"¿Y tú mochila, Rei? Acaso, ¿no piensas traer provisiones para el viaje?" La señorita Kino fue la primera en encontrar las diferencias entre sus compañeras de viajes y la nueva llegada. La chica de nombre Rei vestía ropas tan sombrías como su expresión, huyendo de todas las caras curiosas. Efectivamente, Hino-san no traía consigo ningún objeto adicional, más que su persona. Kino-san no dudó en acercarse a su amiga, y actuando en sintonía, las demás Inners le siguieron. Shingo-kun se apartó con un murmuro de "Cosas de chicas", optando por esperar con las Outers. Por su parte, Seiya… Bueno, aparentemente, Seiya ahora era _también_ una Inner Senshi, si contabas sus narices, bien metidas, en el círculo de chicas consternadas. "¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa?"

"No iré con ustedes." Hino-san terminó con el suspenso, y Taiki observó sus manos torcerse juntas, presionando en puntos clave de relajación. Una clara señal de nerviosismo. "Vine aquí solamente para despedirlas y desearles suerte, chicas."

"¿Qué?" Tsukino-san se abrió camino entre todas, casi nariz a nariz con Hino-san. "Pero, ¿qué dices? Ya teníamos todo planeado desde hace semanas, ¡y prometiste que vendrías, Rei! Hasta esperamos a que encontraras un reemplazo temporal para Yuichiro, para que el Templo no fuera descuidado—"

"Lo sé, Usagi." Rei gruñó tan oscuramente, que Taiki alzó una ceja en sorpresa. Seiya volteó a verla también, sus propias cejas haciendo malabares en comunicación silenciosa. "Sin embargo, un imprevisto ha surgido de repente y no puedo ignorarlo."

"¿Qué clase de imprevisto?" Ami-san se unió al interrogatorio. "¿Es acaso ésta la razón por la que fuiste a la Clínica esta mañana, Rei? ¿Estás enferma?"

"¿Cómo supiste de eso?" Rei miró a su amiga… ¿espantada? Mm. Interesante.

Mizuno-san sonrió, con la temple serena que nadie estaba ejercitando en este momento. "Mi madre me lo comentó."

"No—No sabía que tu madre trabajara allí, Ami. ¿No se supone que trabaja en otro Hospital?"

Ami se mostró consternada por el temor haciendo temblar la voz de su amiga. La chica se encogió de hombros, titubeante en el proceso. "Mi mamá está realizando un servicio comunitario en estos momentos para la Clínica. Te reconoció siendo atendida por uno de sus colegas y se preocupó… Me preguntó si te encontrabas bien…"

Todo color natural pareció morir de las, previamente, mejillas sonrosadas de la chica interrogada, mientras Ami explicaba las circunstancias. Su boca se abrió y cerró por una larga instancia, el abrazo de sus manos evolucionando a uno de cuerpo completo, formando la imagen de querer encontrar consuelo en su propia alma.

"¿Rei? ¿Es verdad, entonces? ¿Estás enferma?" Tsukino-san, con toda la ternura posible que la caracterizaba, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Hino-san.

Hino-san la rechazó, huyendo de su cercanía como si ésta dañara. Inmediatamente, la postura de Usagi-san se transformó en una de enojo. Seiya dio un paso en dirección de las jovencillas, pero Taiki alcanzó a frenarlo, tratando de indicarle con la mirada sobre como este episodio de drama no incluía a los Kou. Hasta Tenou-san y Meioh-san mantuvieron su distancia, aunque Tomoe-san lucía incierta, entre acercarse o permanecer con su familia.

"Estoy embarazada."

Por un momento, nadie reaccionó. Ni siquiera Taiki. El silencio fue total.

Luego, una explosión de '¡¿_Nani_?!' viniendo de toda dirección, casi derrumbó el edificio completo.

Taiki y Seiya se buscaron como imanes unidos por instinto, sus mentones equitativamente caídos, atónitos.

Hino-san se hundió sobre las urgentes cuestiones arrojadas a su persona, su rostro escondido entre los largos mechones de su cabello azabache.

"¿Embarazada? Rei, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Es ésta tu idea de una broma de mal gusto?" Tsukino-san hasta comenzó a reír, el delirio obvio. "Ni siquiera tienes un novio, ¿cómo vas a estar embarazada? ¡No soy tan tonta como para creerme este invento!"

"Estoy embarazada." Hino-san repitió, monótona. Clavando el suelo con su mirada. "No puedo ir con ustedes porque no podré participar en su estúpido entrenamiento con las nuevas Starlights. Ni siquiera puedo mover un dedo por ahora, así que, ¿cuál es el sentido? Solamente seré un estorbo, y no tengo idea de las consecuencias que teletransportarnos podría… causarle…" Entonces, el fuego que caracterizaba sus explosiones emocionales, surgió de su recóndito escondite, la perpetua incredulidad en la cara de sus amigas, seguramente ofendiéndola fuera de su ensimismamiento. "¡Pero si no quieren creerme, adelante, averigüemos qué pasa, no es como si fuera a poner en riesgo mi vida o algo así!"

"¡Rei!" Minako la interrumpió, advertencia al filo de su voz. Como todos los presentes, la rubia indicaba no saber qué decir, intercambiando miradas con sus compañeras. "Rei-chan—Sabes que nunca querríamos causarte un daño así—Si es verdad lo que dices, entonces—Entonces…" La rubia pausó para aspirar hondo, domando su lengua entumida. Taiki no podía culparla, la suya aún estaba sin reaccionar. "¿Cómo… Cómo estás?"

Taiki resistió la tentación de golpear su frente con su palma. ¿Qué clase de pregunta tan redundante era aquella?

Hino-san compartió el sentimiento. Evadió la pregunta como si un campo minado la rodeara. "Sino se marchan en este momento, arribarán muy tarde en Kinmoku-sei y habrá gente importante esperándolas."

"No podemos dejarte así." Kino-san insistió, Tsukino-san y Ami-san asintiendo al unísono. "Nos necesitas, más que cualquier otra persona en Kinmoku-sei."

Hino-san sacudió su cabeza. "No sean exageradas. No estaré sola."

"Así es." Minako Aino le completó, guiñando su ojo a todos los presentes. Ágilmente, y a partir de las protestas de la sacerdotisa, la rubia unió su brazo con el de su amiga. "Yo estaré con Rei, chicas. No hay nada de qué preocuparse."

Ninguna de las Inners lució convencida. Seguían en completo shock, Taiki podía reconocer los síntomas, como si hubieran sobrevivido un accidente traumático y no supieran como proseguir con sus vidas. Lentamente se fueron dispersando, Kino-san halando del suéter de Ami-san y de la manga de Tsukino-san. La mujer regida por el trueno le envió un gesto con sus ojos a Taiki, claramente indicando por asistencia. Reaccionando del estado limbo, Taiki actuó de igual forma, manipulando a Seiya del hombro, encaminándolo hacia donde esperaba Tenoh-san y las demás.

Tsukino-san fue la última en unírseles, su mirada nunca despegándose de las siluetas destinadas a quedarse en la Tierra. Taiki presenció la mano de Seiya estirarse para engancharse de la su novia, una vez que todas las presentes se acomodaran en un amplio circulo. Tsukino-san colocó a su hermanito a su otro costado, formando un eco de su posición con Seiya, dedos entrelazados con firmeza.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" El joven Shingo preguntó, con toda la curiosidad del mundo, torciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Sólo cierra tus ojos y guarda silencio." Tsukino-san le aconsejó condescendientemente, cerrando sus propios ojos. "Yo me encargaré de que el Cristal de Plata te proteja durante el viaje."

Ami-san cerró el círculo, entre Sailor Uranus y Shingo-kun. La niña Hotaru tomó la mano de Seiya, ésta a su vez, entrelazada con su tutora paterna. Minako-san y Kaioh-san aseguraron las mochilas en el centro de la circunferencia humana, las cuales serían rodeadas en un campo de energía, una vez que la teletransportación se activara.

Tsukino-san comenzó a resplandecer, una luna creciente apareciendo en su frente.

Sin necesidad de pedir la ayuda de sus planetas, los henshins de las Sailors Senshis reemplazaron sus vestuarios casuales. Taiki tragó saliva, impresionada con el alto nivel de poder que comenzó a irradiar del aura de, la ahora presente, Eternal Sailor Moon. Las mismas Inners y Outers expresaron un mismo estado de sorpresa, analizándose a sí mismas con ojos enormes. Sabiendo que no podían darse el lujo de más retraso, Taiki se apresuró a colocarse alrededor de las Sailors viajeras para acelerar el procedimiento. Eternal Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto y Sailor Neptune se le unieron, mordiendo el anzuelo de impaciencia, algo aturdidas. Creando una formación desde cuatro puntos diferentes, encerraron a sus compañeras en una caja de poder auxiliar.

Seiya cerró sus ojos, sus labios orando _Poder de Lucha Estelar_ en casi un susurro, Sailor Star Fighter manifestándose, segundos después. Taiki, por su cuenta, estaba ya tan acostumbrada a estar viajando entre Galaxias desde su asignación como Embajadora, que ya no tenía la necesidad de transformarse en Sailor Star Maker, su estrella interna siendo la más estable y flexible de todas las Star Senshis. Posicionada justo a espaldas de su líder, Taiki se concentró en prestarle de su energía a su estrella hermana.

No perdió de vista como Eternal Sailor Moon echó un último vistazo de preocupación en la dirección de Rei Hino, antes de respirar hondo y volver a dejar caer sus párpados. Lista.

Minako-san se les unió, tras un momento de murmullos misteriosos con la sacerdotisa. En cuanto acortó la distancia del grupo, una pluma de cristal naranja apareció en su mano. "¡Eternal Sailor Venus!" Así inició todo, sus brazos extendidos y su mentón en lo alto. Su resplandor fue una ráfaga de aire fresco, sosteniendo similitudes con el resplandor de Eternal Sailor Moon, pero a la vez, no llegando ni a los talones del astro habitando el corazón de su princesa.

"¡Por el Poder del Planeta Neptuno!"

"¡Por el Poder del Planeta Plutón!"

"¡Poder de Creación Estelar!"

Los cristales de las tiaras de las Sol Senshis comenzaron a resplandecer.

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Mercurio!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Júpiter!"

"¡Por el Poder del Planeta Saturno!"

"¡Por el Poder del Planeta Urano!"

"¡Poder de Lucha Estelar!"

Diferentes botas y zapatillas comenzaron a flotar lejos del piso, las distintas siluetas de las Sailors siendo delineadas por sus colores determinantes, con excepción de Shingo-kun, quien estaba siendo envuelvo en una sutil capa de polvo mágico, luciendo ansioso, más no asustado.

Su hermana extendió sus alas, terriblemente reales, desprendiéndose de las decorativas de su fuku. "¡Eternal… Sailor Moon!"

Aquellas fueron las palabras clave.

En un tornado resplandeciente, Sailor Moon invocó la ayuda del Cristal de Plata. Su hermano, sus guerreras, su consorte—todos—fueron abrazados contra la calidez de su semilla estelar. Sus siluetas se empequeñecieron hasta convertirse en rayos de luz, y en un parpadeo desaparecieron del plano terrenal, volando hacia un nuevo mundo.

Eternal Sailor Venus suspiró, ya que su meta fue cumplida. "Mucha suerte, chicas." Le aconsejó al cielo nocturno, las primeras estrellas apareciendo como testigos. Luego se dirigió con Sailor Neptune. "Todavía no puedo creer que Uranus haya querido ir con ellos, ¿no estás preocupada, Neptune?"

Sonriendo, Neptune se cruzó de brazos. "No me mires a mí, ir con ellas fue su idea. Si se mete en problemas, ella misma tendrá que arreglárselas."

Taiki tenía una sospecha sobre las razones detrás del entusiasmo de Tenou-san por unirse. No despegó su mirada del firmamento por un rato más, pensando en Yaten y Kakyuu. Este viaje había comenzado como una idea de vacaciones, algo ligero y divertido. Taiki esperaba que así resultara todo. Sólo un viaje inofensivo.

"Demonios, ¿a dónde se ha ido Rei?" Sailor Venus salió corriendo hacia la puerta del elevador, y más maldiciones salieron de boca cuando leyó la pantalla infrarroja del panel de control. Marcaba que Hino-san se conducía hacia la planta baja. En vil huida.

Neptune no detuvo a la chica cuando la rubia se dirigió a las escaleras para alcanzar a su amiga. Cuando quedaron a solas, la Outer se inclinó ligeramente hacia Maker.

"Mi espejo no me ha revelado ninguna señal de inminente peligro, Sailor Maker. Debería relejarse."

Maker sobó su frente. "Con todo respeto, Sailor Neptune, pero su espejo ha fallado antes."

Neptune no se mostró ofendida. Hasta sonrió. "Y si sucede algo impertinente, ¿de qué serviría estar nerviosas y paranoicas? No podemos detener los acontecimientos o el peligro de que nos aceche." Ojos acuarios volvieron al cielo. "Nuestra princesa, por lo menos, no estará desprotegida."

-_Pero, es que tú no sabes_… Maker mordió su labio. –_No sabes que no es de Sailor Moon de la que estoy preocupada_. Kinmoku estaba atravesando una etapa complicaba, políticamente hablando. Y las visitas de Yaten no habían hecho nada para apaciguarla.

"Cada vez más, el poder Sailor Moon crece a niveles inimaginables." Cambiar el tema pareció lo más pertinente. Inmediatamente, Sailor Neptune cambió su semblante. La mujer asintió sobriamente, en respuesta.

"El poder de Sailor Cosmos, querrás decir."

"Ha estado entrenando, se nota."

Sailor Neptune dejó algo de orgullo inflar su pecho al escuchar sobre la nueva disciplina que Tsukino-san había estado incluyendo en su rutina. "Está creciendo, madurando. Me pregunto, si así también habrá sido su viaje personal en la línea de tiempo pasada… Cuando había estado destinada a gobernar."

"Tal vez." Un bostezo inesperado interrumpió a Maker en pleno debate. "Wow, estoy más cansada de lo que creí."

Para su sorpresa, Neptune rio suavemente. "Entonces, es obvio que no se ha visto en un espejo, últimamente." Para completar la broma, la mujer le plantó su talismán enfrente, invitándola a examinar su reflejo. "¡Sus ojeras hablan por sí mismas, Sailor Maker!"

Era de suma rareza que Neptune bajara su guardia lo suficiente para que bromas fueran intercambiadas entre una Outer y una Star-senshi. Maker estiró la piel debajo de sus ojos frente al accesorio, causando más risitas de la otra mujer. "Eso es lo que la política hace de ti."

"No sé cómo usted y Sailor Pluto aguantan. Correré el riesgo de escucharme como Tsukino-san: Que aburrido."

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo." Dejando sus parpados en paz, Maker comenzó el camino de regreso al elevador. "Nosotras nos encargamos de las relaciones publicas y las negociaciones mientras ustedes se encargan de patear trasero a la diestra y siniestra." Era la verdad. Mercury y Luna se encargaban de la diplomacia de su grupo, también. Pocos tenían la paciencia para llevar a cabo la tarea, pero era una necesidad el ser negociador. "Chiba-san es fácil de manejar, sin embargo. Más trabajo me causa mi propia gente." Libre de su henshin, Taiki esperó por Kaioh-san para introducirse a la cabina de metal. "… ¿Siempre fue así? ¿Tan… placenteramente estoico?"

Michiru apretó sus labios en seria consideración. "No siempre. Nunca ha dejado de ser gentil, pero su personalidad fue influida pesadamente por los recuerdos de su antepasado, Príncipe Endymion." Sosteniendo su mentón, la violinista pareció viajar en el tiempo ella misma, hacia una época más remota de lo que Taiki podía imaginar. "Nunca tuve el placer de conocerlo antes de que nuestros recuerdos se reincorporaran, pero por lo que he escuchado—" Otra sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su boca. "Parecía ser que Mamoru-san no era tan diferente a Seiya-kun. Era un engreído, grosero, y mujeriego—según las mismas palabras de Usagi-chan."

Que perturbador. Usagi podría tener un _tipo_, ¿después de todo? Con la gran excepción de que Chiba-san no tenía senos incluidos en el paquete, claro.

Michiru calmó su sentido de humor después de esa descripción compartida. Tras un momento de silencio, retomó el tema con seriedad. "Estaba lleno de ira. Era un hombre frustrado, que siempre se sentía incompleto. Se convirtió en un huérfano desde pequeño y ese hecho lo obligó a crecer emocionalmente más aceleradamente de lo que se considera normal."

Taiki tomó nota mental. Un huérfano. Huh. Eso explicaba mucho. La pérdida de alguien amada debía ser su peor pesadilla. "¿Según las palabras de quién?"

Michiru le guiñó un ojo. "Del mismísimo dueño."

Taiki levantó sus cejas. "¿Ustedes dos son… cercanos?"

Michiru continuó sonriendo, algo de misterio colándose a su aura. "En ocasiones."

* * *

><p><strong>(9).(9).(9)<strong>

* * *

><p>En primera estancia, creyó haber imaginado la sensación de compañía.<p>

Había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que una visita había sido brindada en Elysion, que Helios no supo hacer otra cosa más que congelarse por un momento, confundido con la nueva corriente de energía atravesando el terreno de ilusión.

Era una manifestación de energía resbaladiza, interrumpiendo la seguridad del lugar sin permiso. Creyéndose más lista que la percepción de su guardián.

Desconfiado con la proyección de sentimientos que venían de la nueva presencia, Helios se levantó de su posición hincada, sus manos abandonando su riego del jardín. Alas brotaron de su espalda con un llamado sutil de su cristal interior.

Desafortunadamente, nunca logró armar vuelo.

El ataque fue tan inesperadamente hostil, que Helios se paralizó en gran parte por la sorpresa, que el asalto en sí—había reinado la paz por tanto tiempo, que percibir un acto de violencia en su propio hogar, lo desequilibró totalmente. Ese fue su más grande error.

_Confiarse_.

Acostumbrarse a la tranquilidad. Creer que toda lucha había terminado con Nehelenia.

El dolor de su cuerpo se agudizó conforme el shock se fue desvaneciendo. Gimió con estremecimiento, tratando de obtener un vistazo del responsable del criminal.

"No te preocupes, dolerá solamente al inicio." Se escuchó de entre los arbustos de rosales, los ecos de pisadas acercándose, avisándole de la localización de su agresor.

"Nnng. ¿Quién—Nnnng—Quien…?"

Conforme la distancia se acababa, y la exposición entre la presencia y su persona ganaba potencia, más clara se convirtió la lectura de auras. Helios intentó mover su cuerpo, girarse sobre su costado. No podía ser. No podía tratarse de…

Manos enguantadas de satín se lo impidieron. Posada encima de su cuerpo lastimado, Láquesis-sama lo saludó con una inclinación de su mentón, formalmente. Como si se encontraran en una reunión administrativa, y no de una invasión personal. Helios gruñó con indignación, alcanzando a encajar un puño alrededor de uno de los brazos morenos de su Jefa Superior. "¿Por qué…?"

"Desearía que hubiera otra manera, Helios-san. En verdad que sí." Y efectivamente, había algo parecido a culpa, achicando la mirada de la Moira. No obstante, aun así, no hubo freno cuando los dedos delgados de la mujer se empuñaron alrededor de la fuente de poder de Helios: su cuerno dorado. Helios comprendió entonces, las horribles intenciones de Láquesis-sama.

"No, no—¡No, no lo hagas!"

Fue en vano.

Lo último que Helios vio antes de perder la razón—pues fue _agonizante_ el sentir su receptor de poder más innato ser ultrajado de esta manera—consistió en bucles cobrizos cubriendo la mitad del rostro femenino, un telón solemne cayendo sobre el remordimiento de las magistrales facciones. Reconoció total consciencia de sus actos, en aquel rostro. Miró la certeza y seguridad que estaba impulsando a Láquesis.

Esto no era un juego.

Helios dejó que las sombras de la inconsciencia lo envolvieran en su capullo, pero no sin antes, enviar un llamado omnipresente a través del tiempo y el espacio. Un llamado especial, sólo posible entre dos entes que compartían lazos más añejos que la sangre…

* * *

><p><strong>[+]<strong>

* * *

><p>Bañado en sudor, Mamoru despertó de su siesta con la página de su libro tatuada en su frente. Un zumbido invadió su cerebro, sintiéndose como un taladro directo a su cráneo. Saltó de la banca de la biblioteca, gimiendo con confusión. Se ganó bastantes muecas de desaprobación viniendo de sus alrededores, y antes de ser corrido por el mismo encargado, Mamoru extrajo suficientes fuerzas para retirarse del lugar.<p>

¿Qué demonios…?

El espectro de una voz extrañamente familiar pareció dar arañazos dentro de su mente, maullando un conmovedor _Recuérdame_. Recuérdame-Recuérdame-Recuérdame…

_Ayúdame_.

Mamoru se apoyó en la primera pared que encontró. Su mochila se desmoronó al pasto que cubría el sendero del patio.

Aquella voz…

"_Endymion, ayúdame_."

Abriendo sus ojos de par en par, Mamoru fue golpeado con los recuerdos. Los recuerdos de una vida que había incluido a risitas juguetonas de una chica de cabellos rosados.

El recuerdo de un pegaso que había tenido la misión de proteger los sueños de los inocentes.

Mamoru no meditó su siguiente paso, sencillamente actuó: internamente, permitió que su semilla estelar se enganchara al frágil llamado…

…y lo siguió.

* * *

><p><strong>(9).(9).(9)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DE<strong>

**PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

><p><strong>(9).(9).(9)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL:<strong> Han sido ciertas personitas las que nunca perdieron la fe de que continuaría esta saga, y sus porras nunca faltaron en FB. Son personas muy especiales, y las apreció con todo mi corazón.

_Jinki Asgra, Virginia SNz, PaulaLunatica, Demencia. ;)_


End file.
